KYS Yugioh Gx: The Works!
by The Masked Duelist
Summary: The story has returned! This time I'll give it a higher rating! You know this already, torture characters. ignore angry mobs, eat cheese, torture, count moner, cheese, shoot at mobb...WAIT A MINUTE, WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS! JUST READ AND REVIEW ALR
1. Jaden Yuki

LALALALALALALALALA!

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!

OohOhhAhhAhhAhhAhhAhhAhhAhh!

TATATATA…TA… TA….

Uhhh, sorry about that, I was just practicing my singing. Well, what else can a guy do at 5 in the morning?

Since I never done funny, I thought Hey, why not?

Sorry about the delay! Now the fic can start!

* * *

KYS Yugioh GX : The Works!

Today's contestant is…you guessed it… JADEN YUKI!

Watch as I torture the little cretin! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH-

Just then, Jaden walks in. "What's so funny?" "Oh, you'll find out

soon enough, Jaden! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And I walk out laughing. Jaden shrugs it off and decides to sleep in the chair.

_Know Your Stars, Know your stars, Know Your Stars…_

"Huh? Who's there?" Jaden wakes up suddenly.

_Know Your Stars….Jaden Yuki…He has a crush on Chazz Princeton._

"What? That's insane! Chazz is a slut! He always calls me "slacker" when he sees me in the hallway! So, WHY WOULD I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM?"

_Because he's so damn sexy! _

The crowd laughed very loudly, all except Chazz. "What! That's insane! I don't give a rat's ass about you, slacker!" And he ran off, but not before running onstage and punching Jaden in the face, ribs, head, and just about every other part of Jaden's body. "AARRRGGHH! Wait! He's lying! I swear!"

"Yeah, and I'm the King of Switzerland!" I yell in the crowd. Seconds later, I find myself surrounded by bad-smelling people eating cheese, and wearing a crown on my head. "Why did I even say anything…OKAY, VOICE, YOU CAN SEND ME BACK NOW!"

_Oh right, sorry! (Snaps fingers)_

Nano-seconds later, I find myself back in my seat. "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"

_I am so not sorry. Know your stars…Jaden Yuki... he's not really Syrus' friend._

Unfortunately, Syrus had been walking by. "How could you? I thought we were friends!" And he runs off crying. "No, WAIT! THAT'S NOT TRUE! The voice lies, I tell ya!" "Yeah? Then what's this I found in your room, Jaden?" And I pull out a note from my pocket. I read aloud, "Dear Syrus,

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You stink like Switzerland,_

_And I hate you!_

From, Jaden."

"WHUT! I didn't write that! I don't even know what Switzerland is.

_Really? What an idiot. Know your stars…Jaden Yuki…he is so stupid, he makes Joey Wheeler look like the King of Games. _

A "Hey!" was heard in the crowd, while the rest just howled with laughter. "Hey, I'm not stupid! Joey is stupid." Unfortunately, Joey had been walking by. "Oh, is dat so! Well, I'm gonna make ya eat those words, punk." And he runs to Jaden and beats him up like heck. Then he leaves. "Who's stupid now, punk!" Jaden groaned," Wait, Joey. He's lying. HE'S LYING!"

_Now you know...Jaden Yuki._

"Wait! They don't know a freakin thing about me! Come back, COME BACK!"

After the show-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I laugh out loud. "Now, who'll be next? HAHAHAHAHA!"

The End? -Yeah, YOU WISH!

* * *

A/N: Well that's all for now. I need people's honest opinions about this fanfic. If they like it, I'll do more chapters. If not, I'LL MAKE A NEW STORY! A PARODY! It's called Yugioh/GX Remix!

It's real funny, EXTREMELY FUNNY! Yugi fans are warned, they'll be tons of Yugi – bashing! MUHAHAHAHAHA!-Okay, I'm done!

Masked Duelist, over and out!


	2. Zane Truesdale

OOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

OOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

OOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

OOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM-

Ahem, sorry! You just caught me in my meditation hour!…What? WHAT! You got a problem, racists

Jaden: SILENCE, YOU FOOL!

Me: No one tells me to silence! Now you die!

(Takes out gun) ((Chases Jaden while screaming like maniac))

Me: AIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI!

Jaden: NOO! Spare me! WAHAHA!

Me: Fine. I was getting tired anyway. Time for some fun, BABY!

Zane: Great. NOW whom are you going to torture?

Me: (looks at Zane) Go ahead, guess! Hehehehehehehehehehehe!

Zane: (whispering) Gulp...Mommy!

* * *

KYS Yugioh GX: THE WORKS: Ch.2

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!" I mutter as I count my money. "Soon, at this rate, I'll be a million-no, BILLIONARE after this scam is over. Finally, those GX scum are getting what they deserve. They will know what it means to be humiliated and lose dignity..." I sigh and look down on the floor, "..just as I did, so long ago." _"Oh, stop whining already! Who cares about your needs? I just want my share of the money!" a voice out of nowhere says._ I look up angrily, and say, "MONEY? Right now our lives are being put at risk, we're crooks on the loose, and all you can think about is the MONEY? What are you, crazy?" _"Hey, hey, don't get this the wrong way," the voice said. "Remember, I owe them back as well. We're in this together, right Masked Duelist?" _"Right! Now you're talking! We'll humiliate them so bad; they'll never show their faces in anime again! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

(Together) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

LATER, AT THE STUDIO….

While the dynamic duo were busy laughing maniacally, a very familiar Obelisk Blue student is walking around a very familiar room. "Where is he?" Zane mumbled to himself, "I've been waiting for an hour! Does he do THIS for amusement?" Since he was so bored of walking, Zane decided to go sit in the chair. Suddenly, he heard a very familiar voice.

_Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars…._

Zane still sat in the chair, not surprised by the way.

_Know Your Stars…Zane Trusdale...he once had sex with a turkey._

Zane just sat there, scratching his nose. The crowd gasped

_Wait, why aren't you embarrassed? Know Your Stars...Zane Trusdale… his deck is so bad, he makes Syrus Trusdale look like Seto Kaiba._

Zane still sat there unmoving. He then pulled out some cheese from his pocket and started eating it. Meanwhile the crowd was roaring with laughter at the voice.

_Grrr…WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY AREN'T YOU HUMILIATED! STOP MAKING A MOCKERY OF MY SHOW, YOU SON OF A (BLLEEEP)!_

"Wait, wait! Hold on!" I call out from the crowd. " I'm coming over." And I vanish into thin air. "Whoa…that was weird," Zane whispers. Then he hears another very familiar voice say,

_"Know Your Stars...Zane Trusdale… his crush Alexis is gay."_

Zane drops his sandwich, eyes widen, and his face dwells up with tears. "What. B-but I had a future planed for us. W-we were going to have BABIES! It's not fair! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And he ran away, bawling his eyes out like the wimp he is.

_"Now you know… even though you wish you didn't…Zane Crybaby."_

The crowd was now screaming with laughter at the voice and me, and at the now whimpering Zane, who was now lying on the ground outside the studio, sucking his thumb.

MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER PART OF THE ACADEMY…

"Hey Mindy, did you hear? They found Zane outside the studio, sucking his thumb!" "Really! That's so unlike Zane," Mindy exclaimed. "Yeah, I know! He kept muttering something about leaving his cheese behind before leaving the studio crying," Alexis said. "What a weirdo. I'm SO glad I'm not straight. I'm so lucky to have a girl like you. Alexis, I LOVE YOU!" Alexis was a little shocked, then smirked. "Let's see how much you love me, Baby Face!" And she led Mindy into her room. Both girls were giggling now. And, until five in the morning, you could hear faint moaning, kissing, and giggling from Alexis' room.

LATER AT THE STUDIO…

"Another fun day of torture! HAHAHA!" I yell as I count another batch of money. " NOW who should I torture?" HAHAHAHAHA!

The End-Yeah, and I'm the King of Games!

* * *

Zane: Oh. My. God

Me: What! What is it?

Zane: You can't put Yuri in a humor fic! That's why it's called HUMOR fic!

Me: That's WHY it's funny! Alexis' gayness just made YOU cry!

Zane: Not that I care by the way! I don't REALLY like Alexis

Me: Suuuurrrre you don't, liar! (takes out machine gun and kills Zane)

Me: Well that's it. RR soon people! Ciao!

Masked Duelist, over and out!


	3. Alexis Rhodes

ONE DAY I WAS…

Oh, darn it! I'm just going to start the chapter. I … I forgot what I wanted to say! Oh well!

Disclaimer: I don't own GX, Yugioh, blah blah blah! Whatever.

* * *

KYS Yugioh GX: The Works: Ch.3

There's only one thing worse than Jaden thinking he loves Alexis, but there's also the fact that Alexis is gay! That's the worst! And since I hate her more than Tea, I'm going to do the worst things to her I possibly can. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

"Can it, (BEEP)! Stop being stupid!" Alexis had already found the chair.

"Oh no, she didn't!" The crowd oooed for a while.

"You're gonna regret this, whore!" And with a snap, I disappear into the crowd.

And the minute I returned to my seat, the voice began his mission.

_Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars…._

"Who's there? What do you want?"

_I want your mom._

"WHAT?"

Her mouth is hanging open, and so is the crowd's. They sit there in silence for a long time. 20 minutes later, the voice adds sheepishly;

_Heh! I guess I went too far this time! Alexis Rhodes…she has an IQ of –34._

"First of all, you're lying. Second of all, nobody believes you. Third, if I'm that dumb, WHICH I'M NOT, then why am I in Obelisk Blue?

_I don't know, you tell me… dummy brain._

"Come on! I'm smart…unlike _some_ people I know!" And she jabs a finger in my direction. "HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, HOE?" Alexis's jaw dropped. "Did you hear what he called me?"

_Yep, and it's so true. Alexis Rhodes…not only is she a hoe, but she's also a slut…._

"What…"

"What NOTHING!"

…_And a homosexual_…

"But…"

"But NOTHING!"

…_And ugly._

"YOU…YOU…YOU F(BEEP) B(BEEP)! YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE TO SAY THAT IN MY FACE! AND STOP CENSORING MY WORDS!"

_ALL RIGHT! You don't have to be so bossy. That's why everyone hates you._

"No, they all think I'm sexy!"

_Nah, only the girls do._

"First you say I'M A HOMO, and now you say EVERYONE'S A HOMO? WHAT IS YOUR FREAKING PROBLEM!"

_Not my problem, toots. It's my job... ugly._

"Grrr…AHHHHH!"

_What a butthead. Alexis Rhodes, she has a sick crush on her friend Mindy._

"WHAT THE H(BEEP)! I don't have a crush on her! We're just friends and nothing else!"

Just then, you could hear my voice in the crowd. "Oh yeah? Then let me show some stuff I savaged before I escaped. Before YOU captured me(A:N/ It's a long story. Why don't I tell you in another fic?)!"

"You're lying!"

"Then what are these I found in your room?" I then hold up a bunch of pictures and shoved then in her face.

"They're pictures of Mindy, but it's not what you think!"

"What is it then?"

"We're just friends. I like her a LOT, but I'm not THAT close to her! You see, it happened somewhere in the beginning of the year..."

"I don't wanna know!"

"But if you let me explain…"

"Explain NOTHING! Then, I recorded this from your room last night!" Then, out of thin air, a recorder falls on my head and blood splatters out. "Ouch! Don't throw it so hard! Anyway…here!" And the recorder goes on for 6 hours, and you could hear clothes falling, moaning, screams every couple of hours, giggling, kissing, humping…(Kartik: JUST GET ON WITH IT! I'M LATE FOR LUNCH! Me: All right, all right! Gee, you're almost bossier than she is...Kartik: WHAT WAS THAT!…Me: NOTHING!)

Er, anyways, there is a lot of that stuff, and after it was over, the crowd was all but dead of laughter, crying, or throwing up, or all of the above.

"Uhhh…It's not what you think…let me explain…"

"Explain NOTHING! Last piece, I found some clothes in your room. They were ripped, had love bites on them, and they were covered with some saliva and white stuff."

"…"

"Exactly! What are you gonna do now, HOMOBUTT!"

_Hey, that's a great way to end the show. _

_Now you know…Alexis Homobutt._

"NOOOOO! MY horrible secrets have been revealed! I am stripped of my dignity! I..I don't deserve to live here!"

And she runs out of the building, crying a hurricane.

…No, seriously, she was.

MEANWHILE…

"PW..PW…PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is the best EVUA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAH…

The End? …YEAH… IN YOUR MOM!

* * *

Me: Wow…I've…I've got nothing to say! THAT WAS A LITTLE LONGER THAN USUAL! RIGHT? HUH?

Masked Duelist, over and out!


	4. Syrus Trusdale

MEMEME! Oh dang it! I'm just going to start the chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own GX. Good thing, too…

* * *

KYS Yugioh GX: The Works! HAHAHAHAHA: Ch.4

AT THE STUDIO…

While Voice and I were planning to torture, a very familiar blue-haired Slifer was sitting in the middle of a very familiar room. That's right, the ROOM! "Oh, please show up! I'm REALLY scared of the dark, and I'm alone! Someone help!" Just as he yells for help, a very familiar voice popped up out nowhere.

Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars….

"AHH! Stay away! WHO ARE YOU?" Syrus yells and hides under the chair.

_Know Your Stars… Syrus Truesdale… he fucks Jaden while he's sleeping._

"WHAT? That's insane! Jaden's my best friend, but I'm not that close to him!"

"So that's why I wake up with white stuff and bruises on me every morning!" Unfortunately for Syrus, Jaden had been walking by him when the voice had spoken. "You went too far this time, bubo! You and I are THROUGH!" And Jaden runs off to his dorm, crying.

"No, wait! Jaden! It's all a trick, A TRICK I TELL YOU! Grrr… YOU STUPID VOICE! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

_Yeah, I told them the truth_

"A guy eating a squid?"

_Oops, sorry! Wrong picture! Here!_

"That's a picture of Jaden sleeping and me on top on him…but you just glued us together so it'd look like I was fucking him! EWWW!"

_Doesn't matter, the picture clearly proves you have fucked Jaden._

"I DID NOT FUCK JADEN!"

_Sure you didn't, liar. Syrus Truesdale… he wishes he could stay in bed with Hilary Duff._

"HEY! I'm not a hoe! And I HATE Hilary Duff! She's an ugly slut!"

Just then, a bunch of Hilary Duff fans had heard his remark.

_WHAT? HOW DARE YOU CALL HILARY A SLUT! SHE IS LIKE,THE BEST ACTOR EVER!_

"No, she's not! She is a stupid-Hey, WAIT! What are you doing! Stop it! Get away! GET AWAY!"

**12 HOURS OF PURE, INTENSE TORTURE OF WATCHING CHICKFLICKS**

" I love you, Lance" "And I love you, my Sweet Baby"(Cough, wheeze)

"NOO! Stop! Please make it stop!"

_No, I enjoy seeing you cry. Syrus Truesdale… he wants to give Dr. Crowler a sponge bath._

"EWW! That's disgusting! I would never do such a sick thing like that! Hey, wait. What's a sponge bath?"

_Really? You don't know? Idiot. Syrus Truesdale…get you butt outta here before I call the cops._

"For what? What did I do?"

OPEN UP! THIS IS THE POLICE! SYRUS TRUESDALE, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!

"FOR WHAT?"

FOR ILLEGAL RAPE AND MOLESTATION OF A STUDENT!

_He's all yours, officers! Now you know, Syrus Fuckerpants._

"No, PLEASE! DON'T SHOOT! I SURRENDER!"

And the cops then took Syrus away.

BACK HOME AT THE STUDIO…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Everything is going according to plan! If I keep this up, they'll be gone in no time!"

* * *

Well, that's how you reconstruct a Syrus chapter!

I hope you like this one better that the old one! And don't worry, I'll try to finish reconstructing the rest and be done by the end of tomorrow! (Emphasis on try)

Masked Duelist, over and out!


	5. Chazz and Banner

" HOOO-MOS ON THE RANGE! WHERE THE GIRLS GO OUT THERE AND "PLAY"! 

WHERE "STRAIGHT" HERE IS HEARD,

A DISCOURAGING WORD,

AND THE GIRLS ARE OUT FU-

Syrus- Stop singing inappropriate stuff! It's discouraging.

Me: Oh, shut up. (takes gun and kills Syrus) Well, that worked.

Me: Sorry, I was SO bored tonight, I decided to sing.

Mindy: I was not "getting it on" with Alexis!

Me: You shut up. (takes out gun)

Mindy: AHHHHHH!

Me: Go away. I'm in a very bored mood today.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Who gives a damn?

* * *

KYS Yugioh GX: The Works!

"Today we will have two victims, Chazz and… well I'll tell the other guy later." And as I finish, Chazz walks in. "So, do I sit here or what?" "Well, any idiot with half a brain would know that. Sit down, Ego head…err, I mean, sit down and let's get started!" I escape, fearing the wrath of Chazz. And as soon as I leave, the familiar voice pops up.

_Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars.._

"Huh? Who's there! Show yourself!" 

_Know Your Stars… Chazz Princeton… he's so sexy, I can't insult him._

"What! EWWW! You're sick! I'm not a playtoy for sick people! You hear me?"

A bunch of "Ewwwws" could be heard from the crowd. You could also hear Professor Banner get out of his chair and whistle. 

_Oh, shut up, Banner, he doesn't like you._

"How did you… uhhh, I mean, I don't!

_Then why did you get out of your chair and whistle?_

"Well, I was practicing my whistling!"

_Rigghttt. Suuuurrre you were._

Jasmine intervened. "Uh, excuse me? CAN WE GET BACK ON TOPIC! This is KYS Yugioh GX: The Works,not a house argument!"

"Shut up, Jasmine!" I then take out my gun and shoot her.

_Okaaay, moving on. Chazz Princeton… god I love his body._

"You F (BEEP) B (BEEP)! I DON'T LIKE YOU! STOP CENSORING MY WORDS, AND STOP SAYING I'M SEXY!"

_You wish! Now you know… Chazz Princeton… the smoking hottie in the chair._

Chazz now went on a completely berserk rampage, and broke the chair. " I DON'T NEED YOU HOMOS!" And he ran away.

"Good riddance," I say in a really bored voice. "Okay, everybody clean up! We gotta get ready for the next guy." With that, the security guards go to the audience and take Banner by the arms. "NOOO! I don't wanna go! MOMMY!" "Well, too bad."

LATER, AFTER WE GET THE VICTIM READY…

Banner was now sitting in the chair, sucking his thumb. 'What is he gonna do to me' Banner thought. Just then, as if God had heard(Whatever), the voice returned.

_Know Your Stars… Mr. Butthead…_

"Excuse me, my name is Mr. Banner, thank you (ya)"

_Oh, puhleeze! Know Your Stars… Mr. Bugagila…_

"There is no such thing as that word, sir. And pleas, it is Mr. Banner, thank you."

_Whatever, idiot. Know Your Stars… Mr. Babybutt…_

"GOD DAMNIT! IT'S MR. BANNER, YOU FUCKING MORON! FUCK YOU AND YOUR RETARDED SHOW! SCREW THIS! I'M LEAVING!" And he leaves, kicking his stupid cat, Pharaoh, into a gutter, where alligators go and eat him.

_"Well, now you know… Mr. Box-in-a-crap,"_ I say in place of the voice, which had gone outside to laugh his heart out.

"Easy there, big guy. You'll get a heart attack if you keep that up! Here, let me help you!" And I take off, leaving behind a trail of blood where the now dead Jasmine was.

AT NIGHT, WHILE THE VOICE WAS SLEEPING…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm not bored anymore! HAHAHA!" I am skipping around my money I earned today. As I count my money, I think to myself, 'who to torture next! Hmm… I wonder… HAHAHAHAHA!'

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! -Okay, I'm done

Sadly, this is the last update I will make for I while. Spring Break is coming, and my parents are driving us to Florida. I can't update then, but I'll update as soon as possible! I PROMISE!

(Ignore this note! It was done a while back! I'm back now!)

Ciao!

Masked Duelist, over and out!


End file.
